the truth of the matter
by Swtcheeks
Summary: What would happen if the gang got sick of two mopping people, tricked them into a Vegas weekend and everything hits the roof!
1. Truth coming out

_An: Hey all you out there, this is another long oneshot based off what happened to a friend of mine. It's a Rogan of course and it involves all the best people. takes place after season 7. So enjoy and review!_

"I hate Vegas; it should be eaten by aliens from Independence Day or buried under freezing weather like the day after tomorrow. Better yet, let's just blow it up and be gone with it and extract all the foreigners that come from Australia. I'll get you deported if it's the last thing I do Morgan" I yell at Finn walking to the Las Vegas courthouse.

"Mate, do you get the impression that love is slightly angry at me?" He questions the blonde walking behind me.

"They could revoke his visa" he adds and Colin chuckles.

"Whatever you want to say McCrea just come out and say it jerk" I snap at him.

"I was think poetic justice" he smirks at me and Logan slaps the back of his head.

"Thanks" I say softly as we enter the courtroom.

"We have a one clock appointment" Logan tells the flighty clerk.

"Sign in here and you're in room 2" she say flirty with Logan.

"You know he's still married" I snap at her and the boys look at me. "What" I add looking at them and they all shake their heads knowing not to push me.

"I don't see how she could be snapping at the girl for hitting on mate and want this annulled" I hear Finn say to Colin.

"What the hell are you all doing here" I bark seeing the girls there as we enter the courtroom.

"We came to stop you" Steph says and I look at Logan.

"Good luck on that one" I snap walking to the front and sitting down.

"We decided it ended two weeks ago Steph that was our choice. One intoxicating night in Vegas can't change the fact that she doesn't want to be with me. The faster it's over for her the better" I hear Logan say with a disappointed tone to his voice. He comes to sit next to me and luckily we don't have to wait long for the judge to come in.

"It states here that you want an annulment, is that correct" he says as Logan and I both stand. We have barely looked at one another since waking up naked yesterday morning.

"Yes your honor" Logan says.

"And this, you signed this license" he continues holding up the marriage license that I screamed out yesterday morning.

"Under the influence, I assure you" I tell him angry and Logan glances at me.

"She's right, we were celebrating a friends' birthday and was quite intoxicated your honor" he says being a perfect society boy he was raised to be.

"That may be the case, however, I rather see the video before placing a decision on this" he states and we look at one another.

"Video" we sneer at Finn whose smirking at us.

_VIDEO_

"_RG" Steph yells as Logan has me pinned to the wall at the chapel. _

"_Kind of busy Steph" I giggle as he nibbles on my neck. We have been like this since we left the casino. _

"_I say, we did come here for a wedding not a groping feast mate, are you going to marry her or not" Finn says. _(This is where I realize he was videotaping it)

"_What do say Ace, marry me" Logan says trying to kneel down in front of me but stumbles and takes me down with him. "Never mind, I like this position better" Logan smirks as I'm straddling him on the floor. _

"_Not if you can't kneel correctly Huntzberger" I giggle as Steph helps me up. _

"_I can kneel perfectly fine Gilmore, can you answer correctly this time" he counters getting up and kneeling on one knee._

"_What was the question again" I laugh at him. _

"_Marry him" the gang yells and I look up at the camera. _

"_What do you say Finny, should I put the boy out of his misery and marry him?" I question._

"_Love, it's your choice, but if love him there shouldn't be anything else you want love. With love anything is possible; you just have to believe in it" Finn states being the voice of reason. _

"_Do you love me" I question a kneeling Logan who's other hand is rubbing up my leg that is exposed in my tight short white dress._

"_I don't know much Ace, but I know that I love you and want to spend my life with you" he says seriously. _

"_I'm sorry" I say bending down in front of him. _

"_You're not saying no again are you, but honestly I think I'm going to hit you if you do" he smirks. _

"_I'm sorry for not saying yes the first time. I'm sorry that it took us being dragged her but everything for be to realize it. I'm sorry that we had to get drunk, have secretive sex in Colin's room to make me see that you're the only man I want to have crazy wedding sex with" I smirk at him. _

"_When was that and where were we?" Colin demands. "Casino earlier" Logan says not taking his eyes off me._

"_So is that a yes Ace" he questions pulling me closer. _

"_Do I get a ring" I smile at him. _

"_Two" he says as Colin hands him a blue box. _(I glance at my left hand where the two rings seat. One is my engagement ring that he proposed with two weeks earlier and the other is a full diamond eternity band as my wedding band. It's what I wanted when I saw it in London over a year ago)

"_Now what girl could refuse that" I smirk as he stands up and kisses me. _

"_I love you" he says and I'm crying. "I love you too" I say and he kisses me harder. _

"_Finally" everyone yells. _

The judge shuts the video off and looks at us. I can't look at Logan, I'm staring down at my hands, I'm twisting my rings on my finger. They do say alcohol brings out the truth.

"So, the two of you still want that annulment?" he questions and I look up at Logan who is staring at me. "Your honor, they dated previously for three years and he already proposed two weeks ago. That should be taken into account" Colin states standing up and we both look at him.

"And you are?" the judge questions.

"Colin McCrea" he states.

"Andrew's son?" he replies and Colin nods.

"And is Mr. McCrea right?" the judge questioned us. Logan and I both nod. "I will take it as you said no since you're sitting here now. But watching that tape, it's quite obvious to me that you're both still very much in love with the other" he says and I close my eyes.

"You're 22 correct" he questions me and I look at him.

"Yes sir" I state looking at him.

"You both graduated from college, therefore you know right from wrong and aren't stupid" he says and I look at Logan.

"I asked, she said no. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her and she wasn't. It's that's simple" Logan states looking away from me.

"Were you ready at 22?" he questions Logan and I can't help but smirk.

"Yeah right, he couldn't even keep track of the girls names that he slept with correct for more than 24 hours" I laugh and Logan looks at me furious.

"This coming from the girl who slept with her married ex boyfriend" he counters and I want to slap him

"Mister I jumped off a cliff after partying too much, just because I'm a spoiled pompous jerk" I yell standing up.

"Miss I can't make a decision without my mommy. Was it Lorelai who told you not to marry me Ace" he yells back standing up too.

"Enough" the judge states slamming his mallet on the desk and I sit down pissed off at him.

"Can I say something?" Finn and Colin questions together and standing up.

"No" Logan and I bark at them.

"Please before I hold both of them in contempt" the judge tells them.

"Logan and I have been friends for over 15 years and Rory is right at 22 he wasn't ready for any type of commitment including marriage. The boy never had a serious relationship until he met Rory" Colin begins.

"We all thought it was a phrase mate, that she would be like every other girl that crossed his path, but we were wrong" Finn adds.

"She never took any of this crap sir, or any of ours either. She made him work for her. She made him work to show her that he was more than a bottomless wallet and prominent last name. She didn't care that he was from money or came from the world that her mother escaped. She was the first one to see Logan for himself" Colin says walking to us.

"It was then we bet on how long they would last, a good girl like love with king of the playboys; as you can witness we were all bloody wrong, lost a ton of money on them. They stood up against everything and everyone including his family and succeeded. Sure they weren't perfect, but they gave us all hope in finding that" Finn says.

"When she dropped out of Yale, it scared him more than he let on. He hated that it was father that made his girlfriend think that she wasn't good enough. He was fuming when he came back to the dorm. Yelling and cursing his father out, but he knew that he needed to step up and be there for her. A new role that he never had been, he once again proved us wrong" Colin says.

"Then her ex showed up and he went jealous dragon on her mate, yelling and hating that he was there. He walked away from her and hated himself. He slipped into this state of none feeling mate and his old ways thinking that he lost her forever" Finn states.

"He broke up with me through his sister" I add.

"That was because I thought the fight was the end how the hell was I supposed to know it was giving us space, I and no idea what I was doing" Logan adds looking at me.

"But then he did something we never expected, he pulled everything he had to get her back" Steph says interjecting and I look at her.

"Begged for forgiveness and she didn't give it to him easily. He once again worked for it. It was when he saved her ass at the paper that she let go of the anger and forgave him" Rosemary continues the story for the judge.

"They were inseparable from that point on, so in love that it was sick to us, hell they even lived together but he was happy and we supported that" Colin stated.

"Then he blew it yet again when he never told her about what happened and she stormed out of his sister's wedding" Finn adds. "She may have not forgiven him at first, but when he got hurt, she refused to leave his side until he woke up. Bloody hell mate, we couldn't even get her eat or drink coffee no matter what we did. She bloody loves you and then you left here. We were all there watching her fall apart while you were in London" Finn says and I cover my face.

"What" Logan says surprised and I hate the guys now.

"She was depressed man, you left and she was alone. I can't even tell you how many nights Steph stayed with her at the apartment because she was a mess. She lied to you so that you would be okay in London" Colin tells him. "Ace" Logan says concerned and upset about what he learned and I stand up because I have had enough of this.

"Your honor, this has nothing to do with this annulment so we were in a relationship, it was up and down like any relationship is. We have a block in communication ever since he blew off my best friend's baby shower to come here with dumb and dumber. He chose them over me. We never discussed marriage because every marriage around us fails, that's the society we live in. I didn't want to ruin what we had but he wanted more without seeing my fear. But the button line is that he wanted all or nothing while I stood behind him while he went to London. Yes, I was depressed and hide it from him but I never once made him choice between me and his career. He became the man he is now because of that, because he had me standing behind him and I got it blown up in my face when he gave me that ultimatum. He's going to San Francisco for work while I'm blacklisted from every publication because I was going to become the next Mrs. Huntzberger and work for HPG, but when I told him I couldn't marry him two weeks ago, his father made certain that I will never hold a journalist job in this country. Logan wanted it his way and that's it and never seen what his actions did to people around him including me. This has nothing to do with whether or not I love him or how much I love the idea of being his wife, but I need time to find out who I am, just like I did for him, but he couldn't. So I can't" I state and the room is quiet.

"Then I grant you your annulment Ms Gilmore. It takes more than love to make a marriage work. You need to know what the person besides you want before they do. You need to be able to communicate your problems and deal with them as one. Case close" he says hitting the mallet down once more. I pull my rings off and place them on the table before walking away from him and all our friends.


	2. London Surprises

**AN: Some of you wanted another chapter so here you go. I got some inspiration to continue!! i don't own gilmore girls!**

Ch 2

"Rory" someone says and I turn to see Logan there.

"Hey" I smile in surprise. He looks good, and god did I miss him and he smiles in appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" he questions.

"Lunch break" I joke and he laughs.

"I meant London Ace" he smirks and I smile in return.

"I work in London now. I could ask you the same thing Huntzberger?" I counter and he laughs.

"The same, I went back to Mitchum and have to do another year here for my mistakes" he tells me and I nod.

"Sound like Mitchum's idea of torturing you" I say and he nods.

"You look good" he adds and I see him checking me out.

"Thanks. It's something about air here, it's amazing" I say unsure what he wants to here. It's been a year since Vegas and I have had minimum contact with everyone.

"That's always been the case in London, you were always lighter, it's like you always belonged here. I seen it when we were here, you were so beautiful and you barely knew it" he tells me and I smile almost blushing at his words.

"You remember that plaza place we went to?" I question and he laughs at the memory. I don't know what made me think of that, but it's standing here on a busy London street with him that makes those two weeks here seem like yesterday.

"You wanted to swim in the fountain and pulled me in there too. You pretended to be a swan in 30 degrees, trust me that's a memory I will always remember" he laughs.

"You didn't help any better we did consume more than our fair share of champagne that night" I laugh and he steps closer.

"Among other things yes" he smiles and I look down. We always had the best sex life. Something that I never experienced with anyone, the intimacy was amazing.

"Colin and Steph are dating" he says and my head snaps up.

"Really" I say surprised that it's finally happening for them.

"Yeah she stormed into his office months ago, he was in a board meeting with his father, telling him to decided whether he wanted her or not or she was moving to Paris and they will never be together. That she got an offer she couldn't refuse but would if he told her that he loved her, now some pieces are making sense seeing you here of all pieces Rory" he says and I shrug having no idea what he's talking about.

"Sounds like Steph" I state "So what happened did he propose. Drop to his knee and beg her to stay" I question interested in this story.

"No, nothing so dramatic like that Ace; He just stood up walk over to her and kissed her. Then he only said stay and she nodded in response" he says and I smile.

"I'm glad. They have wanted each other for a long time. It's their time to be happy" I say looking at the family walking past us. They are so happy just to be together.

"So it seems, they are inseparable, Finn states it's overly annoying" he jokes.

"He used to say that about us too" I say softly.

"I know, they all did, but I just hope that they have better luck than we did" he says looking away.

"It wasn't the right time for us" I state trying to make him understand my actions from a year ago.

"I know. I understand that now. It took me a while, but you were right. We needed to grow up more. We needed to experience things alone before anything like that happening. You seem happier now Ace, that life is enjoyable for you" he says brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"Happy yes…happier than when I was with you no" I state honestly. I missed him so much. I missed his touch, the way he kisses me, the way he makes everything go away when he's near.

"I know that feeling Ace" he says and I look up at his golden brown eyes and see the man I feel in love with staring back at me. He leans down and I anticipate him kissing me. I want to feel his lips on mine. He's going to kiss me he's so close I can feel his breath on my lips, our eyes never breaking contact. I know he sees it in my eyes that I want him to kiss me.

"Logan" someone calls and he steps back like a little kid caught in the cookie jar before dinner. I look behind him and see none other than Bobbi standing there with her perfect body, blonde hair and salon perfect eyebrows.

"You remember Rory, right" he says rubbing his neck and playing it off as nothing was just going to happen.

"Of course, how are you" she questions condescending and I smile.

"Fine" I state annoyed that she's here and I know Logan can read into the tone of my voice.

"So visiting London for pleasure or business" she questions.

"Business, I actually live here now" I state and she shoots a look at Logan.

"Really, well you must miss your mother terribly, I know how close you were" she says condescending.

"My mother has her own life and a new baby, I doubt ever much it's occurred to her that I live 3,000 plus miles away" I retort.

"Lorelai had a baby, that's great Ace" he says genuine and I smile.

"She and Luke are quite happy and married. Richie is almost two months old. Cutest thing" I say bragging.

"I bet he is, especially if he looks anything like his big sister" he says smiling.

"We must be going, we have the meeting Logan" Bobbie says linking her arm with his and the jealously dragon erupts in my stomach. He's mine. What the hell does she think she's doing?

"I know" he states irritated at her and not breaking eye contact with me. He saw the flash in my eyes.

"Go on then, don't let me stand in your way" I state turning and walking away. If I stood there any longer I would have said something that I would have regretted.

"Whoa someone had a bad lunch" Pierre states as I slam the door to my office.

"I hate her and those monstrous long legs and the perfectly dyed blonde hair" I scream dropping my bag on the couch.

"Who are you talking about sweets" he questions trying to calm me down and I look at him.

"Do you have any connections at HPG?" I smirk getting a devious plan in my head and he looks at me.

"Why what are you scheming and please tell me I can help" he says excitedly.

"They are hosting a gala tomorrow. I want on the guest lust. I want the sapphire encrusted diamond dress from Gucci and Jonathan to do my hair. Let's see what she thinks of that?" I smirk sitting at my desk.

"Oh, we're going after her boy aren't we?" he says looking at me.

"He was mine and he will always be mine. I'll be damned if she gets him" I smirk and he laughs before heading out to make the arrangements.

Gala

"You look hot if I wasn't guy, I would so try to get into your pants" Christian states and I smile. He is Pierre's plus one. I borrowed him tonight for my own pleasure of course. He loves a twisted love story and after explaining the last four years to him over chocolate fondue and he was all for the cause. At a quick glance, Christian is not your typical gay guy; well at least Logan won't think so. He built like a cornerback and sexy olive skin that would get any girl hot between the legs. His European accent is enough to drive any woman crazy with desire. He's like my own Finn here in London. He's the head of international business for The Wales Enterprises.

"Then mission accomplished" I wink at him. If all else fails, I will have a good time with Christian.

"You don't have any idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" he says stepping in front of me and caressing my cheek before leaning in,

"Logan at 2'oclock" he whispers and I bite my lip.

"With you is the only time I feel like I am" I say a little too loud.

"What do you say I let you make your rounds and I'll get us some drinks" he says kissing my cheek.

"Perfect" I smirk heading to the business associates that Andrea my editor told me to talk to. She actually is here and requested my presence here with a date and it just fell in place.

"Oh, Lorelai you look marvelous" Andrea says catching me walking to her.

"Thank you" I smile greeting her with two sided air kisses. "That dress looks like it was made for you, don't you think Mitchum" she says and the man behind her turns around.

"Rory" he says shocked. It takes quite a lot to surprise Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger" I smile my signature society smile at him.

"You two know one another?" Andrea questions him already knowing that answer.

"Rory interned for me in Hartford" he says and I nod.

"Not exactly the experience I want to remember" I state pushing his buttons accepting a glass of champagne from the waiter. Mitchum and I are in a stare down. Let's see who cracks first.

"Rory here is my new assistant editor for fashion. Miranda went on permanent maternity leave so I promoted her. She's quite good Mitchum. I was shocked to see that you didn't have her in your grasps. Her pen is quite mightier than a sword. She amazing and quite talented" Andrea states knowing what happened.

"I always thought so" he says and I have to refrain from laughing at him.

"Oh and you brought Christian with you. I do say you two make an extremely beautiful couple" she says as Christian joins us. She knows that he's dating Pierre.

"Here you go, one vodka martini for you love" he says and I smile brightly at him.

"Christian D'Arres, Mitchum Huntzberger" I introduce them and he looks between us.

"As in the D'Arres family of Britain" Mitchum says quite impressed and looking at me.

"Yes, but that is my father and brother. I am the youngest" Christian states shaking his hand.

"Oh, here comes my son" he says and I refuse to look over at Logan.

Christian places a hand on my lower back and whispers "You look better than she does, a shank in red dress. Trying too hard if you ask me" I must have blushed because he kissed my temple.

"Logan this is Christian D'Arres and I believe you already know Rory" Mitchum smirks and I look at him.

"Nice to see you again Rory" he says looking at me and I smile. I can see him checking me out and the lust filling his eyes. I have him exactly where I want him. Let's see if Bobbi can compete with that. He wants me and not her.

"Christian, this is Logan and…sorry I forget your name" I play innocent snapping my fingers as I pretend to remember her name.

"Bobbi" she says almost seething at me. She shakes hands with Christian and I see Logan lean back and I look over.

"Wow" he mouths with a winks and I smile sweetly at him.

"So you and Rory know each other how exactly?" Bobbi questions him trying to get the dirt. We were prepared for that though.

"A friend of mine introduced us a social event we both attended when she just arrived in London. What can I say you can't let someone as unique and exquisite as Lorelai slip thru your fingers? Any man would be an idiot if he does" he says kissing the side of my head in a sweet gesture. Take that Huntzberger.

"Lorelai" Logan says almost spitting his champagne out. He knows no one calls me that and he stares at me.

"Yes, Lorelai, Rory is just doesn't do this gorgeous woman justice, she needs a name that is as beautiful as she is. Nicknames are so simpleminded and jovial. But excuse us, I must dance with my girlfriend" he says taking my drink and shoving it into Bobbi's hand and guiding me to the dance floor. She looks ready to spit nails at us and I try not to laugh.

"Are they still looking?" I question as Christian steps in front to take the lead.

"Yes" he smirks. I lean up and kiss him and he responds immediately.

"Thank you" I whisper into his ear as I break away from the kiss.

"Kiss me like that all night and Pierre will sure be getting lucky tonight" he jokes and I laugh. We spin around the dance floor a few times before heading to our seats. Which thanks to Pierre we're with Andrea and the Huntzbergers, this night just gets better.

"So Rory, how long have you and Christian been together" Bobbie questions playing with Logan's hand just like that night at dinner and I still want to claw her eyes out.

"Not long, Lorelai was a bit apprehensive about starting a relationship with me or any man that crossed her path because of the heartbreak she received from her ex. I still doubt she's really over him, but I'm trying to show her that she's better off without him. He wasn't what she needed if he just let her leave without stopping her" Christian states looking at me. That wasn't scripted and I don't want to see Logan's face. "Oh look salad" I say breaking the intense atmosphere at the table.

"Christian would you might spinning an old lady across the dance floor" Andrea questions him as we all finish dinner. "Of course, that is if you don't mind my love" he says to me and I smile.

"Enjoy" I state and they are off. I didn't realize that the only person left at the table is Logan.

"Come with me" he says grabbing my hand and almost yanking me up from the table. He pulls me pass the door down the hall to the elevator.

"Slow down Logan" I states.

"Slow down you die Ace" he comments and I laugh.

"You run in heels and you kind of die too" I retort and he pushes me into the open elevator and hits the button. "I have to do this" he says as his voice tells me how much he desires me. He captures my lips in a hungry kiss and let him have full excess to my mouth.

"Tell me to stop" he says breaking away.

"Never" I state knowing that I would never stop him and he smirks before kissing me even harder. I feel the elevator stop and he pulls me out and down the hall. He pushes me gently into the wall as he kisses me more passionately and I can't even think. It's like the past year as made my desire for him more than I can control. He opens the door and moves us inside. I pull him to the bed and he watches me but stops me from sitting down on it.

"I need you, I never stopped loving you Ace, god, I missed you, and you're the one I want" he whispers with his forehand against me and I smile.

"Show me" I say and he cups my face but kisses me softly and filled with love.

We spent the rest of the night in that suite making love to one another. No mention of the party downstairs or what this means to us. It was just us. It was like time stopped when he kissed me and I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. To stay in his arms and be his, but it's all too easy. Reluctantly we rejoin the party before the end and I know that we were missed.

"Where were you" Bobbi demands seething and I look at Logan.

"Catching up with a friend" he states walking away and I see Christian heading this way.

"Let's get you home" he says and I nod.


	3. Hartford Surprise

**An: Thanks to all those who have patiently waited for an update. I know some wanted Rory to snackdown Bobbi and it's coming, but i wanted to add something beforehand. Don't you think they need to be together first ;). I don't own gilmore girls and hope for many reviews!!**

Ch 3

"Mate, I'm telling you just ask Steph. We all know they still talk you might have to beg or hand over your black card but won't it be worth it?" Finn questions as we all sit at Old Man Shoe waiting for the ladies; it's been three months since I saw Ace in London. Steph's birthday is this weekend and Colin is going to pop the question at the private LDB party we're throwing tomorrow night. Her parents are hosting the society event on Saturday since it's only once that you turn 25.

"You know that Gilmore could have contacted you if she wanted to see you again too man. Maybe she doesn't, it sounded like she was all into that Christian guy you told us about. Maybe it was just a one last time closure thing with Gilmore" Colin adds and Finn and I stare at him.

"You do know we're talking about reporter girl right mate, she's bloody crazy in love with this mate and she wouldn't do that?" Finn laughs at him.

"What? It could happen, look at how she left Vegas" he defends himself.

"Rory wouldn't do that man, I know her better than that" I state and he shrugs before finishing his drink.

"Oh, there they are" Finn announces and we all look at the door where Steph and the girls are coming in.

"Love" Finn yells jumping up and over the table and rushing to them. I hear someone laughing and know that laugh anywhere. It's Rory. Why is she here?

"It seems you're luck is just about to change man, just don't screw it up this time" Colin states nodding at where Finn is spinning Ace around like a rag doll.

"Finny down please" Ace begs him and he sets her down on the floor.

"Sorry love, but you're a bloody sight you are. Gorgeous, look at you" he apologizes as she places a hand on her forehead.

"Crazy drunk Australian" she mumbles and we laugh. It feels like it did at Yale. We're all together again and Colin's right I can't screw this up.

"Nice to see you're in one piece Gilmore; those Europeans didn't strip you of your beauty I see" Colin states hugging her.

"I think you're boyfriend is hitting on me Steph" she jokes.

"You can have him, he's driving me crazy anyways" she announces and Ace shakes her head.

"I feel so unloved" Colin says pretending to be hurt.

"Nope, I need someone more exciting not with a stick up there ass like you McCrea. Sorry" she counters.

"We know" they all say and I shake my head.

"Are you hiding or just not talking to me?" she comments storming to me and I stare at her. She's just as beautiful as she was months ago. I was so stupid for not following her that night.

"Hi" I say she's so close how can I not touch her? She smiles but it's not that I'm over the moon happy to see you. It's that we need to talk, I did something wrong smile that she used to give me at Yale. I don't like it one bit.

"We need to talk" she demands grabbing my hand and pulling me pass the gang and back outside. I knew it. She's going to tell me she regrets sleeping together. Or that she and Christian are engaged, and if they are I'm flying across the Atlantic and killing him. She's mine and we're so close to being together. I'll show her tonight that we belong together.

"I do hate when you say that" I comment and she looks at me with a smirk.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to be completely 100% truthful with me Huntzberger, do you understand and advance warning whatever the answer it won't matter because it will change your life along with mine" she states and I stare at her. What is this all about? She looks nervous and biting her lip. It's bad is all I'm thinking.

"Okay" I say shoving my hands in my pockets. What else am I supposed to say?

"Were we safe when we were together?" she questions and I look at her like she just spouted two heads. She's acting so unsure about that and we're normally always careful. After the almost accident of pregnancy at Yale, we were both extremely careful.

"You mean in London?" I question knowing it's stupid and she looks dumbfounded at my reply.

"No in Vegas over a year ago, yes in London you idiot" she explodes and I try to think. It was so rushed and unplanned. We just needed to be together. I wasn't thinking of anything but having her.

"I…I don't know, I don't remember" I say honestly after a long pause of realization is she's saying what I think she's saying? This can't be happening is it? The one thing that would make us joined together forever, can it be that simple. What if she's not sure if it's mine? What if it's Christian's? No, Rory wouldn't be here if it was or if she wasn't 100% sure it was mine.

"Let me inform you that we're weren't and if we were then it broke" she states crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you saying?" I question her wanting to her the words come out of her mouth. I don't want to just think it. Let her say it, let it me real.

"I'm pregnant, 12 weeks to be exact" she says and I feel light headed. I spot a bench down the street and pull her with me to sit down. I need to sit down and process this and she's not going anywhere, not now not ever!

"Are you sure?" I question looking at her. I need to know that she's 100% positive on this.

"Yeah, I was sick a few weeks ago and went to doctors, I was already 10 weeks. I spent the last two weeks making arrangements to transfer stateside for work and come home. I got a flat in New York with help from Steph but it's small. But it works for now until the baby comes. I can continue to look since it's a month to month lease" she says playing with her hands. She does that when nervous. She's got all this planned already, I guess asking her if she's keeping it would be stupid now.

"I know this is going to sound horrible, but are you sure it's ours, I mean you and Christian…" I start when she burst into laughter. I don't find anything funny about what I said. She has a boyfriend, well at least she did. I look at her she's almost crying she's laughing so hard. Did I miss something?

"Sorry, but I can't believe you bought that" she giggles and I stare at her not understanding.

"The whole let's get you home thing was so that he can ditch me for his boyfriend" she laughs and it takes me a minute to get what she said since it was broken up between her laughing. She tricked me! Ace tricked me. God, I was a bad influence on her.

"Boyfriend" I question smirking at her and she nods with a sly smile. Damn her, and damn me for teaching her all that she knows now. The master has been taken down, not that I would tell her that!

"So you brought him to the HPG Gala, why?" I question knowing the answer, but I want her to say it. It's so fun watching her being jealous.

"To make you jealous, to make Bobbi pissed off at me for having a hot date and making her man want me more than her considering you were mine first! I guess I succeeded a little too well" she smirks laying her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god you're pregnant" I yell standing up like it just hit me and she shakes her head at me.

"Slow on the reaction there Huntz, but yes I said that a few minutes ago" she jokes.

"Are you okay? Where you supposed to be flying? Should you be walking around in those heels, take them off, you'll fall? You're not drinking tonight" I state going crazy on her. She's not supposed to fly is she? Is that safe? What the hell is she doing out if she's pregnant? My mind is in overdrive.

"We're fine" she says standing up, placing my hand on her stomach and I stare at it. She's really pregnant. Her once smooth and flat stomach is harder bump in the lower area. Wow, we're really having a baby. I look up into those blue eyes that I love so much

"Does anyone know?" I question pulling her closer, wrapping my other arm around her waist.

"No, baby and I talked and we figured that daddy should be the first to know, but Mom does know I'm home" she says and I smile at her. Daddy, that's so foreign for me but sounded amazing coming from her lips. I'm going to be a daddy.

"We're pregnant" I say again making it settle in my head and she smiles up at me. I pull her closer and rest my forehead on hers and she sighs in comfort.

"Yeah and if you don't want this or don't want any part of it I'll understand…or if you still want to be with Bobbi, I'll…" she says voice weakening as she's talking and cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I'm in Ace. All in and you should know that Bobbi isn't my type. I'm partial to brunettes with blue eyes and coffee addictions" I whisper and she wraps her arms around my neck and I lean in kissing her again before spinning her around excitedly. We're having a baby. This is better than I thought it would be. Nothing can ruin this bubble for me, for us. This is how it should be.

"Let's go tell the gang" I say happily pulling her to the pub and she stops me. I look back confused at her.

"Where does this leave us?" she questions and I look at her with a smirk. Still the same Ace and I love it.

"We're having a baby Ace" I tell her like it should be obvious and she shoots me a 'I'm being serious you jerk' look.

"I know that, I'm the one who's been throwing up mornings and haven't had coffee in weeks" she counters and I laugh.

"You without coffee now that is something I have to witness and probably record. We need to buy a camcorder. I want everything documented" I laugh and she shoves me playfully. "Ace, I want this. I told you in London that's only you I want. Why shouldn't we be together?" I question her.

"I don't want any pressure from the families about marriage Logan, this whole baby thing is crazy enough without all that added stress plus I don't want to be a blimp on my wedding date. I don't think we should be pressured to get married now that I'm pregnant. We haven't been together in over a year, people change and I think we need to start over and be together before even thinking about getting married. Down the line maybe but right now I think that focusing on the upcoming parenting is enough to keep us both quite busy" she says and I smirk at her, Gilmore rants at its best.

"I didn't hear anywhere in there that you didn't want to marry me though, I guess that's one step in the right direction" I smirk and she shakes her head.

"I'm serious Logan" she stomps her foot childish and I laugh.

"And so am I" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "We're in this together I don't care what the families say. We can wait ten years to get married if you want, but just knowing that things changed and you want that makes me happy. So what if we do things out of order Ace, that's what we do best. Let's just be us" I say kissing her forehead.

"Okay and so you know, I wanted that at Yale too, I just wasn't ready" she says and leans up kissing me sweetly before we head back to the pub.

"Oh you two look bloody happy" Finn comments when we walk in hand and hand. I look at Rory and she's smiling. I missed that. I missed that I was the one making her smile. Her eyes are sparkling in happiness and I smile.

"Promise not to freak" Ace starts out looking at everyone and I look at her.

"No" Steph yells and Ace nods biting her lower lip. Of course Steph would figure it out first those two are like joined in the mind. They can read one another without words, it's freaking sometimes.

"I knew it" Rosemary states laughing and the boys look confused.

"What are they on about man? They are talking in the weird ESP thing they do" Colin questions.

"Ace is pregnant. We're having a baby" I say happily.

"Bloody hell mate, you don't waste any time do you, but isn't it too early to know that I mean if you went off to snag I get it, but don't you normally have to wait at least a few weeks. Do you have superpowers mate?" Finn laughs.

"You idiot, she got pregnant in London when they went at it" Colin states shaking his head.

"Nice Colin, so romantic, sure you don't want him" Steph scolds him before looking at Ace.

"Nope, I have what I want, ask Jules next time we see her" Ace jokes and I kiss her hair.

"But I'm bloody lost, what about muscle guy that could squish you like a peanut mate" Finn wonders.

"Oh Christian, he went back to his boyfriend but has dibs on decorating the nursery by the way" Ace says as we sit down.

"You're kidding love" Finn says as shocked as I was.

"She's not, I was fooled too" I add kissing her hair.

"Who knew I was such a good actress" Rory jokes and we all laugh knowing she's not.

"So love, I have to tell you I have dibs on godfather" Finn says throwing an arm around Rory's shoulders as we all move the party back to Colin's. The pub was closing but no one wanted to end this night, plus I'm crashing there and now Ace is too. I shake my head at his antics.

"No way, I know Logan longer. We were in diapers together. That has to mean something" Colin jumps in.

"So, it was me who made them get married in the first place mate, if it wasn't for that they would not be together now. It was all in the plan" Finn defends himself.

"And you still feel proud of that" Ace comments a little harsh and everyone looks at her.

"Of course love. You and mate belong together. We all see that. It was only a matter of time before you would be coming back to him" he says and I cringe. That didn't come out as well as he hoped.

"What the hell does that mean" Ace explodes and I grab her around the waist. Wow the mood swings are happening already.

"Calm down, it's Finn and he's drunk Ace" I whisper and she looks at me knowing I'm right. We're the only two who aren't. I stopped as soon as she came in.

"All I meant is that neither of you are normal without the other. He's a bloody wanker without you here and don't get me started on you love with what the Sheilas have told me" he states and I look sideways at my girlfriend who is biting her lip.

"I guess we do need each other" she says sweetly turning in my arms.

"I know I do" I state realizing it doesn't matter anymore because I have her. She captures my lips with her and I respond immediately. Screw being in the center of the road at 2am, screw that everyone is standing there, I have Ace back and that's all that matters.

"Bloody hell they're nauseating" Finn yells and the group laughs. We break away and she bites her lip.

"What" I question her not sure what she wants or wants to say.

"Can we stop and get some food, I really need something sweet…oh and very very salty" she says and the girls laugh.

"And it begins" they giggle.

**I wasn't going to make her pregnant but after having a few friends read two different chapters for chapter three they agreed this one was stronger and more story building. let me kno what you all think!!**


	4. Mommy and Sister

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I lost my muse in writing and had to find it again. But I'm back and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and review!!**

Ch 4 Lorelai and Honor

"Do I have to?"I plead with Rory as we drive into Stars Hollow.

"Yes you do, so man up Huntz" she says and I pout. "Come on Logan, I can't very well walk in there alone and tell my mother that I'm pregnant and got knocked up by my ex boyfriend who proposed and I turned him down, but we had an one night stand in London and BAM she's going to be a grandma" she states and I look at her. She left out Vegas, does Lorelai even know?

"That doesn't sound very good does it? Maybe we should work on the story before telling everyone. Something romantic and sweet, people love that stuff" I say hopefully but she just looks at me. Maybe we can run off, hide it from everyone until the baby is here?

"That's why we need to be a united front in this, plus Mom's going to be the easier one out of everyone" she says and I shake my head.

"Honor will be" I tell her and she laughs. That sound, that smile makes this all worth it.

"Yeah you might be right about that" she smiles. I pull up to the house and it looks different.

"They painted the house again" she says noticing the changes too.

"And added to it, it seems" I state looking at the house.

"Come on, I want you to meet the other man of my life" she jokes about her brother before getting out.

"Should I worry?" I joke as she joins me on the other side.

"Maybe, he tends to be a bit possessive" she smiles kissing me softly "It'll be okay Logan. I love you" she says and I pull her closer.

"I love you too" I say kissing her again.

"Are you planning on making out with your ex all morning or are coming in to see Mommy" I hear Lorelai state and we break apart.

"Hey Mom" Rory says pulling me closer to the house.

"Missed you mini me" Lorelai says hugging her tightly. "Logan Huntzberger, this is a surprise" she states addressing me.

"Nice to see you again Lorelai" I say and she laughs.

"Just tell me that the scene outside is that you're together and you're happy. We'll go to Luke and celebrate" she questions Rory.

"We're happy all three of us" she says smiling at me and I smile back. Our hands are in a tight embrace, I think we both need it.

"But I only see 2…OH MY GOD you're pregnant" she yells shocked getting what Rory said. "12 weeks" Ace responds.

"Oh my baby" she says hugging Rory again.

"And you, get your ass over here and hug me" she states to me and I can't refuse her. "You better not blow this mister or it's me who's coming after you" she whispers and I nod.

"Wouldn't dream of it Lorelai, I already lost her before I'm not planning on making the same mistake again" I state as she breaks away.

"Come let's go wake your brother, I swear that kid can sleep through an earthquake" she laughs going into the house.

"See not scary at all Huntz" Ace smirks at me.

"What about Luke, I might not make it out alive" I say kissing her nose.

"No, he'll be fine if Mom is besides I doubt he will want his granddaughter being raised without her daddy" she states sweetly as we hear crying inside as we step through the door.

"Grandson Ace, you know it can be a boy" I say as she takes off to the living room.

"Give me my brother" Ace says grabbing Richie from Lorelai and I smile. She looks great holding a baby, "He got so big, oh look Logan isn't it just the cutest thing in the world" Ace states hugging the baby looking at her Mom and Lorelai nods.

"They do tend to do that Hun, wait you'll see" she responds and I just stand there watching her. She's so natural with the baby.

"What are you smirking about limo boy" Lorelai questions coming to stand next to me.

"She's beautiful" I say softly and she smiles.

"You know, she thought that having the chance of having a baby with you passed when she lost you Logan. She's wasn't the same without and I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner. You bring out the best in my daughter and for that I thank you. She loves you, I don't think there has been a day that passed since Yale that she hasn't. That smile alone shows be she's happy" Lorelai says and I look at her.

"Thanks, but she does that for me too, I would give my life for her" I answer as I see Rory coming to us.

"Hey, put this on him, it's too sunny for his little head" Ace says handing me a hat. I doubt she's going to let go of the baby the whole time we're here.

"Um…" I say looking at the hat and then back to her. I try it and it falls off. Lorelai just laughs at us.

"Give me that, you're both going to need some practice. Please tell me you're moving close enough to have baby lessons with your brother, I wouldn't want to see what my granddaughter looks like if you two are left alone" Lorelai laughs taking the baby from Rory and placing the hat on his head like a pro. Wow, we're really going to need some help. Rory bites her lip probably thinking the same thing.

"New York" Rory says.

"For now" I counter and she looks at me.

"My job's in New York Logan" she states.

"I know Ace, so is mine" I tell her.

"Then we're living in New York Logan" she counters.

"We'll talk about it Ace" I replies.

"I want to live in New York Logan" she demands hands on her hips and she's pretty adamant about it.

"The big city with an infant Ace, I don't see that happening?" I question her.

"Hell if Kelly and Marc can and Brad and Angelina…we can" she answers like that would get me to agree.

"I want you to have house and yard and a place where we relax" I tell her rubbing her shoulder.

"I want to be in the city. It's convenient and we don't need all that yet, not until she's bigger" she says looking at me.

"He needs room for baseball tees and soccer goals" I state and Lorelai clears her voice.

"Why don't we get some Luke and you can continue this there, if you're going to continue I'm going to need coffee and pie" Lorelai states shooing us out of the house.

"I come baring gifts, Lukey" Lorelai yells as we walk into the diner.

"Lorelai gees" Luke says as his normal self until he sees Rory. "You're home" he smiles at her and pulling her into a hug. "I am and for good Luke" she says to her step dad. "And you brought Logan with you. What did I miss?" he questions to Lorelai.

"They are apparently together and gracing us with the position of grandparents" Lorelai states and I step back to the door. That's not a good look.

"He did what" he states angry and Rory steps in front of me but I still step back.

"We're happy and yes I'm pregnant and no it wasn't planned but it's what I want and I love him Luke" She says coming to my defense.

"You screw up once and I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands do you understand me" he scolds me with a warning and all I can do is nod.

"See now that's taken care of, feed us" Lorelai says and Luke looks back at her. "No coffee for her" he states and Rory whimpers.

"Sorry babe" Lorelai laughs. I lean over and kiss her temple, "it's better for the baby" I whisper.

"You okay" Rory questions and I glance at Luke who's watching us. "He's only being protective Logan" she adds and I smile

"I know, but if that's just Luke I'm now completely terrified to tell Chris" I say and she laughs. I stand there for a second and follow her to the table.

"Daddy already knows" she says as we sit down with Lorelai.

"What do you mean Chris already knows" I question as Luke places juice in front of her. "Since when?" I continue.

"Why do you think Mom was okay with it automatically? He already told her something was up. He was in London as I was packing. He loves just to drop in on me, I had to tell him. He's not thrilled by it, but supports us. Wants us to come to Boston to see him soon and wants to be there for the baby like he wasn't for me" she says and I look at Lorelai.

"And here I was thinking I was a good actress, damn there goes that dream" she comments and we all laugh.

"Neither is your daughter, did you know she tricked me in believing she was dating Christian" I state and Lorelai burst out laughing.

"And you bought that. Hell I met the guy once and seen that he wasn't straight. Damn good when it comes to fashion sense though" Lorelai smiles.

"He was preoccupied with the blonde on his arm to see what was right in front of him Mom" Ace says kissing my cheek. She's never going to let that go, is she?

"I was too busy trying not to kill the guy for touching you like that and you kissed him. What the hell was up with that anyways" I question my girlfriend. Girlfriend, I love the way that sounds. I have my Ace back.

"The best way in improving your kissing style is to kiss a gay guy" she says as Luke places plates in front of us.

"You're too much like your mother" he comments and I laugh.

"Ooh…I read that article. It was steamy and hot, one of my favorites" Lorelai says sticking a fry in her mouth.

"Article" I question lost. What article?

"You don't really read my magazine did you" she questions and I shake my head. All those woman magazines are the same thing, beauty, makeup, clothes and sex. "It was part of the intensity maximum of a sex life, ways to improve it" Ace says.

"Doesn't mean you need to stick your tongue down every guy's throat, guy or not. Hell, you could have been kissing Finn and I still would want to kill him" I comment not likely that she did that.

"Oh, look kid you're man's jealous!!!" Lorelai jokes.

"It was nothing Logan, just part of the plan you get you. It worked didn't it?" she smiles at me.

"Yes…yes it did" I smile leaning over and placing a hand on her stomach. From that point lunch we relax, Rory and Lorelai discussed telling the Gilmore and my parents. Fighting over the last chili fry that Rory won pulling the 'I'm pregnant with your granddaughter I need it more' card, which only got Lorelai to get another plate of them.

_Honor's_

"Hey baby brother…Rory" she starts but yells for Ace as she rounds the corner into the living room of her house in New Haven. We headed straight here after lunch.

"Honor" she squeals and they hug one another. I think Honor missed here more than I did.

"I see that I wasn't missed at all, I was only in London for 9 months but just keeping hugging Rory, I see you love her more" I comment being sarcastic.

"He never did like being left of the center of attention" Honor smirks at me.

"Well he better get used it because it will be bye-bye Logan, hello baby. He will be second thought for now on for everyone" Ace says smiling.

"Exactly" she says and then stops and stares at her. "Wait, you're…" Honor says stunned.

"12 weeks" Ace says and Honor squeals hugging her again. "Oh please tell me it's yours" she questions me.

"No, we just came to tell you Ace is pregnant and it's not mine" I joke and she hits my arm.

"I can't believe I'm going to a Auntie, I'm so spoiling the baby, just get used to it now" she says happily.

"You're not upset" I ask as Ace sits next to me.

"Why would I be? For whatever reason, you two found each other again and now you're having a baby. Screw what everyone thinks. I personally think it's amazing. I told you, you were an idiot asking her before graduation but you didn't listened. And when you came home from Vegas and drank into oblivious, I said it again. You needed to grow up and be the man she needed and when you did that she'll come back to you. And look I was right" she says smugly and Ace laughs.

"Thanks sis really, but I need one more thing from you?" I say and she nods.

"Just tell me when and Josh and I will be there for support, God knows you'll need it" Honor laughs.

We stayed for dinner and it still amazes me that Honor and Rory get along so well. We get back into the car to drive back to the city. Ace has to work on Monday and I have to face my father early Monday morning.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I think I want Honor as the baby's godmother, she's your sister and she's become a real friend to me over the years" Ace says as we climb into her bed that night. The boys dumped my stuff here while we were in Hartford. They demanded that I stayed with her for now on. Not that she argued.

"I think she'll love that Ace, but what about Lane. She's been your best friend since kindergarten. You're godmother to the twins?" I question pulling her close. She snuggles into my chest and it feels right finally, that a good night sleep is coming since she's in my arms.

"She'll understand beside, this little one isn't going to be the only kid, right?" she says biting her lip and looking up at me. This one isn't even here yet and she's already thinking ahead.

"We can have has many as you want Ace, the sky is the limit" I tell her kissing her softly before moving her to her back. I trail kisses down to her stomach and kiss her stomach gently. Our baby is in there and it's growing. We created this little life and I'll be damned if anyone will stop me from being a father.

**Reviews...that's what keeps me going!!**


	5. Telling Mitchum

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating but i lost faith in this story. I'm not sure if this what you all want, I'll try to find a path for this story...taking suggestions!! As always I don't own Gilmore Girls and appreciate all reviews!!**

Ch 5

Last night falling asleep with Logan was the binst my neck best feeling in the worl. I miss how I fit perfectly into his arms, the way he breaths softly against my neck and tightens his grip during the night. We're having a baby and it's surreal. I want nothing more than to be his wife, his love for life and mother to his children. I know how stupid I was in Vegas, but I was still hurting. The separation from him helped me figure out that he's exactly who I belong with. Smiling at that, I crawl out of bed. Logan already is up and probably showered by now.

"Morning" Logan says as I cross the kitchen on the way. Standing there dressed with wet hair, I miss that.

"Ugh, what is that smell" I state as my stomach flips with nausea.

"Nothing, I don't smell anything" he says pouring some juice before looking around the small kitchen.

"No, there's differently a smell. Is something rotten in there?" I question stepping closer to the refrigerator before feeling the bile rising in my throat. It's Logan.

"Eew get away from me" I state stepping away from Logan.

"Excuse me" he states confused.

"It's you! You reek" I state covering my mouth.

"Impossible I just got out of the shower" he says smelling his shoulder. "Nothing but the aftershave Ace" he states coming closer and I gag.

"Please…Don't" I say covering my mouth and running to the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Logan in the kitchen. The smell is worse in there and I can't stop myself from emptying my stomach in the toilet. Morning sickness, I can't stand it.

"You okay" he questions coming to the door frame. Okay, you smell like rotten meat and you want to know if I'm okay!

"NO Aftershave ever" I cry before throwing up again. "No, don't touch me" I cry as I feel him rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think" he says remorseful. He doesn't know. This is all new to him.

"You stink, please wash it off" I plea and he nods. He gets up and starts the shower. I see the hurt in his eyes, but I can't help it.

"No chance on you joining me is there?" he smirks.

"Not this morning or ever if you wear that again" I say grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my mouth clean.

"Better" he question coming closer to me ten minutes later. I'm mixing eggs for omelets.

"Much" I smile leaning up and kissing his cheek. No smells, perfect!

"You cook?" he questions obviously shocked to see me in the kicthen and I nod.

"Well I didn't starve for year Logan" I smirk up at him, "Besides Christian taught me on one of our dates" I add with a wink and he laughs.

"Should I be worried?" he jokes and she laugh.

"No, he knows my heart is yours" I answer.

"I think I like this look, you cooking in an apron" he says wrapping his arms around my waist pressing his body against my back.

"Surprisingly it calms me" I say as he kisses the side of my neck before leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"I have to tell my dad today" he says unsure. Telling Mitchum is going to be hard on him. Mitchum is going to give him hell.

"Want me to come with you?" I offer knowing two people are better than one.

"No, the less stress you have the better, besides you need to go into work today" he says tightening his grip.

"I can be late, Andrea won't care" I say simply. Andrea knows that I'm pregnant and that we have things we need to do right now. She offered two weeks off when I got here anyways.

"I need to face him alone Ace. If I'm going to be a father soon, I need to learn to face my own" he states.

"You don't have to alone Logan, we both did this" I say pouring the eggs into the pan before turning in his arms."If you need me there, I will be" I say placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"Be here when I get back, is all I need Ace" he says softly and leans down. The kiss is soft and gentle.

"Then I will be" I tell him kissing him more. I missed him. No one is going to stand in our way this time. We have breakfast and Logan heads to see Mitchum.

LPOV

"Dad, you have a minute" I question knocking on his door. It's not even 8 yet and I knew this is the only time I could speak with him.

"Come in Logan" he states not looking up from the computer. I don't want to be like him, my child will be the priority, not work.

"I wanted to talk to you about a permanent work location" I state walking in and sitting across from him.

"London, for a certain brunette you vanished with a few weeks ago?" he smirks but doesn't look up. He knows me too well.

"Same brunette but New York" I say and he looks up at me. He didn't see that one coming.

"Andrea made her assistant editor didn't she?" he questions.

"I don't know about that, but Rory is back in New York and I don't want to be away from her" I tell him.

"I was under the assumption that the fling or whatever it was in London stayed there" he says smirking as he leans back in his chair. He's enjoying this. He knew exactly where we went that night.

"So did I, but she came to me with news that affected us both and there is no way in hell she's doing it alone" I state.

"She's pregnant" he says not surprised as I thought he would be.

"Yes, 12 weeks" I say laced with proud.

"And you're sure it's a Huntzberger she's carrying and not a D'Arres?" he questions and I smirk. It seems the almighty Mitchum thought the same as I did.

"Not unless Christian decided he was interested in girls finally" I joke and he looks at me. I only nod in understanding.

"And what of you and Rory?" he questions getting up and heading to the file cabinet.

"We're together, we're staying at a flat she rented in New York" I tell him waiting for the blow up.

"Marriage plans?" he questions looking through the cabinet.

"Not right now, Dad. We don't want to rush things now, we have the baby to worry about and we both changed over our absence to one another, we're taking it slow" I say.

"Logan, I'm not going to tell you or yell at you that I'm disappointed or that I wish this would have happened after you two were married, but things happen. You're taking responsibility for it and that's what counts here. Standing by Rory through this is going to test you more than you can possibly image, trust me on that. If New York is what you want, then so be it. It was planned that you would take over the East Coast division after London, but we'll discuss later on how far you will go" he states taking a file and handing it to me.

"Inside you will find everything you need, prenuptial agreements, custody rights incase you need them and other legal documentations Richard and I discussed when the two of you were almost engaged. Inside you will find the deed to the New York Penthouse from your grandmother. It's not a Huntzberger property we purchased it's been handed down through the Montgomery's. I think Rory would prefer it that way. Give them two months and they can renovate it for you" he says and I stare at him.

"That's it" I say shocked that he didn't yell.

"Not quite…you have to tell your mother and grandfather" he smirks and I laugh.

"Okay, brunch Sunday" I say taking the folder before heading out.

*********

"Ace" I call out finding the door unlocked and it's a good thing, I don't have a key.

"In the closet" she yells casually.

"That didn't sound good Ace" I joke, heading to her.

"Did I miss something?" I question finding her in the closet looking at herself with what seems like a throw pillow under the sundress she's wearing. I guess she's supposed to be full term or something.

"I'm going to be HUGE" she says pulling the round throw pillow out from the dress and sitting on the leather ottoman in there.

"You'll still be beautiful, sexy and I'm going to love watching you grow with our child" I say walking to her and sitting down.

"I don't know if I can do this Logan" she say leaning against my shoulder. I kiss her hair. She's just as afraid as I am, that makes me feel better.

"We'll figure it out Ace, but I guarantee you that we'll be fine. We can do this...together" I say and see her close her eyes.

"My grandparents want us for dinner on Friday" she says and I expected that.

"Well, we have an rsvp at the Huntzberger mansion for Sunday brunch so we should just stay in Stars Hollow for the weekend" I tell her and she moans before throwing herself backwards on the ottoman being dramatic and I laugh.

"What's the medical coverage and available of Fiji? Lets' move to the islands and have the baby, tell them all when we come back" she asks and I laugh before crawling over her.

"You don't really want that do you" I question kissing her bare neck.

"Mmm" she says and I feel her leg wrap around my waist.

"You want to be close to your mom no matter how crazy Emily and Shira will make us" I say continuing to kiss her gently down her shoulder.

"Umm" she responds.

"And your dad, lane and the gang, they all should be part of this" I say sliding my hand down her side. God, I want her again. Three months have been too long.

"I know you're right, but I still don't want to face them" she responds and I kiss her passionately. We stay here on top of the ottoman making out and I really need to feel her. But I won't push her.

"I want you, but not here" she says looking into my eyes. I pull away lift her up and carry her out of the closet and to the bed.

Yes, we'll be just fine.


End file.
